


Rightful Place

by Aureliax



Category: Dabi Todoroki - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Boku no Villain Bang, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Making Love, Possessive Dabi (My Hero Academia), Predator/Prey, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureliax/pseuds/Aureliax
Summary: A night healing that leads to night fucking.
Relationships: ---
Kudos: 3





	Rightful Place

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk, Any age is allowed if you're open minded.

Note: I'll be using a Third-Person point of view that uses pronouns of she, he and they.

In this fanfic, the heroes and villain is in good terms, You are **y/n** and happy-sexy reading!

Start.

 **Y/n** and her friends agreed to do healing and by what healing means it literally means going to bar as per usual of their routines, her friends knows that she's easy to feel envious that's why they're helping her to gain her confidence despite her chubby image.

She heard the honk of car meaning her friends is already outside waiting for her, she pulled the hem of her safari green silk dress that hugs the curves of her healthy body, she removed the marble stick from her hair running down her raven wavy strands that matched her vampiric look. Cat eyed with plum lips and pointy nose, Ran through outside she saw her friends being elegant as ever, she felt like god has a favorite in that moment but her friends immediately rained her the compliments she deserve for looking hot as hell.

Soon as 4 of them hopped in, the car speeded up to the bar. ' _The home of relaxation'_ she breathed under the thin air. Arrived at the place they hopped out relaying their 'see you later' at each others since they all planned in hooking up to a random hot hunk who will fill them, she laughed it off and find the most comfortable seat as she ordered her every time healing buddy, martini. She wandered her eyes then saw her friends already having hot stuff with some guy and she can't help but get envious but she discarded the thought and enjoyed her shots.

After glass by glass she felt nauseous because of the alcohol, she tried to stand up and almost fall when a hands catch her into his arms, She was stunned by the alluring beauty of the man who is holding her from her waist, She thought that a miracle has happened and started thanking all gods and souls she can.

"Thank you Mr.?" She muttered close to his ears because of the loud music.

He looks infuriated and rose a brow. "Dam you're heavy, Can't you diet? You're perfect if not for your weight." Left dumbfounded he let go of her making her fall off her knees, Murmurs replaced the music.

This has never happened to her so the shock kept her sitting down without doing anything, A hand showed up to your face but she didn't see who it was as her eyes started watering from humiliation. She heaved a sigh and collect herself refusing the hand of someone.

Without looking at him she sat back down to her seat and chugged down another shots, Another, and another again. With the 8th shot a familiar hand stoop right on her face, It was the guy who humiliated her. "I'm sorry for my words, I just got shocked with how you weigh in my arms, I was wondering what you name is by any cha-" His words got cut off by a blue flame in his neck tie, cussing while screaming like a girl he head to the bathroom.

She roamed her eyes as if looking for someone who could've possibly done it as she saw a guy from another table, bunch of them. A guy who's skin color is not fair, pale young man of a slim, somewhat-lanky build with blue flames in his index finger who have a murderous look. A guy with a velvet wings that is staring furiously at the figure of the guy who's coming out from the bathroom and a dark-long haired guy that looks very stern and mostly reserved man, he also had the eyes that can kill. The man who have his tie burned to ashes came to your seat again frowning but before he sat down, the man with blue flame stands on his back.

"Do you prefer it toasted or ashes huh? Fucking asshole." He stand tall at his back making him feel intimidated, He face the guy behind and almost ran out of blood realizing who it was.

It was Touya much known as Dabi, Dabi got so furious by how that piece of shit was treating her and the same for the two of them in the table. The man took the chance and ran for his life leaving Dabi and **y/n** alone, He stared at you like he was undressing you slowly with his fuming mad eyes, the stare is enough to make you feel burned by the fever. It's almost the music is gone and all she hears is her heartbeat and breathing. 

He was aware by how intoxicating you are, his throat felt dry looking at the tight silk that expose her perfectly sculpted body, His eyes were burning for the feast in front of him and feel as if his body is churning with just her looks. It was enough to make him lose it. She cleared her throat but instead of snapping out of it, He stepped closer towards her looking at her like he's a beast who cornered his prey to be devoured.

"You're stunning." He claimed not breaking the stare he was giving to her, She's hesitant to receive it as a compliment but his eyes were strong and firm, the eye of him itself prove his words. She caught her tongue not able to reply back, She was amazed by how sincere his eyes and as she sips through her glass she smiled and chuckled seductively without looking at him.

The strong sexual desires flashed through his eyes, He have a thing for raspy yet full and edgy voice just like hers and hearing her laugh in the coat of her voice drives him wild.

"Thank you but I felt that one was forced." She said laughing not trying to acknowledge the sincerity of his eyes and words. He clenched his jaw as he felt the rage for the guy who humiliated her a while ago. _If not for his degrading word._ He thought.

He again step closer lowering his head to match hers then he look at her doubtful eyes. "Shall I prove it then, Your name? I'm Touya" He muttered with the side of his lips slightly upwards, smirking.

He introduced himself as Touya since he don't want her to know as some villain who can't distinguish foes and allies or someone who'll set a fire just because they glare at them.

"It's **y/n** " She simply replied smirking back and challenging him. His palm slipped through the sides of your curves, she chuckled at how soft his hands what but that little laugh made him lose his sanity again.

"Your voice is making me feel things how much more if it's your moans huh." He said while his hands travel from her sides up to her neck and jaw, she's feeling intense with only the warmth of his hands and closed her eyes as she started feeling unbecoming by letting out a soft moan.

An aggressive hissed came out from his mouth as he crashed his lips towards her, Dabi felt his buddy woke up because of her voice alone, this is the first time someone can satisfy the quality of voice he is looking for that it made him hard rock.

_Goddamn this woman can wake up my sword in an instant, Fuck._ Cursing out his mind drowning with her kiss.

She's taken aback but started kissing him, The collision of their lips and teeth electrify her body and started to feel itching down there, Both of them are still on the stool so he is standing while she's sitting, His lips ascend to her face, cheeks and licking her ears. "H-hey it tickles ⎯⎯ ohh" **y/n** , she reached his thing and stick out her hands feeling his erected crotch beneath his pants and he suddenly hugs her while he's grunting by her touch and rubs.

His hips slowly started grinding on your palm, She pulled down is zipper and slid her hands for more access, He whimpered and growled behind her ears while still embracing her that made her felt flushed, she covered her mouth thinking that she'll moan by how hot the man in front of him is.

He lifted up his face that looked like he was drugged, He wants more, more than touch. She was the poison of her dreams that he'll keep taking even if it means his death.

She stood up taking him into somewhere, during it she remembered that there is a private room in the second floor, they head there, she looks at him while they are heading to the room, His most striking features are undoubtedly the patches of gnarled, wrinkled, purple skin that cover much of his lower face and neck, all the way down past his collarbone, She thought it was hot and it made him look masculine even more with only white top and wrist watch and also with his hair down.

They got into the room and entered, without saying he pinned you against the wall claiming your lips and exploring her mouth.

"Damn I'm so wet, you feel so good" With her words he cussed multiple making him hard even more.

He felt like coming with her raspy and seductive voice. His hands voyage her thighs up to her womanhood, She moaned when the fingertip of him slides outside her seamless silk underwear, He grabbed her hands intertwining it to his while his hands down there is rubbing her to her desired content.

"T-touya! Ughh god." Rocking her hips to the rhythm of his bobbing hands feeling her clitoris, few thrust and she convulsed screaming his name.

His ears turned red by how she sounds so good as he please her, She unbuckled his belt forgetting that awhile a go she's not even close to the word confident but now she's about to give a head to someone who she just met. She kneel down feeling his long cock around her hands.

_Will this fit? Damn this man breed like anaconda._ She said looking at his thing.

She kissed the tip of his shaft making him shiver, She slid the big cock inside her mouth and Touya cried for the pleasure, He's so horny at the moment, She moved her mouth up and down while her hands played with his socket of balls adding to the pleasure.

"You know how to work with your mouth baby girl." Ending his words a deep thrust hit the back of her throat making her gag, 

"Oh fuck!" She looked at his face, his head is tilted back and his lips is hanged open, He held her head close thrusting in her shallow and hot mouth, half lidded eyed Touya gliding to your sweet pace, His thing throbbing and getting big, He stopped the fellatio and made her stood.

She let her silk dress fell on the floor leaving her underwear as he removed his top and now is fully naked.

Hot and sloppily kisses was thrown back and fourth and when he noticed the king sized bed he thrown her there groping her exposed breast, his right hand is fondling with her mountains and his mouth is licking and sucking her taut nipples the other side while the free hand of him delved two fingers in her walls that made her back arched.

Both panting and moaning he caressed your breast giving a soft peck from your diaphragm to abdomen and down to her wet cunt, He couldn't take it any longer, the tip of his long shaft pointed at her clitoris rubbing it there. He wants you but he wants you to beg for it.

She stuffed her mouth with gulps by how he's teasing her, she wants to grind her hips back and hump with his cock but his hand griped and locked your hips down. "Beg for me **y/n**." Another rub.

"This cock will fill you and your tummy, This is were my cock belongs **y/n** " He said in a raspy and monopolizing tone while placing his hands to its rightful place, to her womb. Like she was born to take his seeds.

"P-please, Fuck me Touya, Fill my pussy with your cock, F-fuck me hhngg." Her words got cut as he suddenly penetrated her, Her voice made him lose it once again that he felt like he had to enter and pummeled her till she can't walk.

Every thrust felt amazing, She whimpered and whimpered while she was being filled, she covered her face being conscious of her looks in the middle of sex since the position is missionary, He love seeing her being greedy and moaning his name, he removed her palms and kissed her. 

"Don't cover, you're a beauty. I want to see you convulse in pleasure **y/n** " He said in the middling of moving on top of her, He's size is hugging her walls that kept her in her delirium state, "Huhh uh fuck deeper --" His hand engulfed her mouth because if she talks more he'll cum.

_Power of her voice, damn!_ Him.

The insatiable feeling every time he thrust makes her lose all her feelings in her legs but feel the pleasure instead. Screaming and moaning and tears forming in her eyes, It's too much pleasure too handle, his fingers delved in her mouth and oblige to lick his from to its tip to the bottom.

A loud slap echoed in the room, his hand etched to her ass, she didn't know that she's this much of a slut. He grabbed her waist flipping her to another position, this time her everything is seen and exposed, She noticed the big mirror in front of them and she covered herself and beamed down.

"Ohh T-touya, Stop for a minute I can see myself." He smirked at her and lifted her face. It's his purpose. To let her see the face she's making.

As he rammed his cock inside her, he made sure that she's looking at her erotic reflection well. "I told you that I will prove my words, **y/n**."

His breathy tone filled with panting screeched in the back of her ears. "Now cum for me, this beauty of yours is mine, alone. Fuck this cunt, this is only mine to enter." He said in between his growls and grunts while tracing her abdomen down to her wet walls rubbing her clitoris, Her mind went black with another pleasure.

He sure treat women with good hands. She held the head rest as he bangs from the back, they're both near coming feeling each heat of their hungry genitals, He gripped tight her hips ramming more thrust. "Cum with me **y/n**.." He murmured, heavy breathing and growls filled the empty room while their body united as one.

She felt his thing throbbing insides her and she rocked her hips bouncing her big ass, He bit his lips ate the sight of her while he pounds her. A fast rock penetrated her hole.

She calls for his name as his hands were on her neck giving her a good necklace, "Oh heavens!" **y/n** shouted the she convulsed with her climax, a few thrust his hot load spurts inside her giving him a tingling feeling.

They collapsed on the bed from their behinds and his hands placed on her breast. "You sexy beast _grr_." That little ' _grr_ ' of him made you chuckled and held his hands to her waist.

"Was I good?" She asked.

"Godly, Yes." He firmly answered not hesitating a bit while fiddling her hair.

"You keep sounding your voice firm huh." She jokingly said, Touya rose a brow looking at her back. She gained confidence a little being with him.

Grazing his lips to her neck. "If people thinks size make difference they should change their brains, You're beautiful with or without clothes." What he said the latter made all of her blood rush through her face. She heard him laugh as his bulge grew big again.

"Uhh Touya? It's poking me.." **Y/n**

"He wants more baby." He said hovering your stomach to your walls.

"We're nowhere near done **y/n** " A kiss planted on her forehead before eating her out.

She gives in to the pleasure and moaned herself to its contentment.

\------

N;

Touya kink? Voice yall!


End file.
